disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Frozen
Frozen (Frozen: El Reino del Hielo en España y Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada en Latinoamérica) es una película animada de The Walt Disney Company dirigida por Chris Buck, director de Tarzan y Jennifer Lee. Es el largometraje animado número 53 de Walt Disney Animation Studios. La película está basada en el popular cuento"La reina de las nieves"de Hans Christian Andersen. Sinopsis Anna, una intrépida optimista, se une a Kristoff, un alpinista extremo, y su compinche el reno Sven, en un viaje épico en la cual se toparán con místicos Trolls, un divertido muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf, y temperaturas extremas, en una aventura por hallar a la hermana de Anna: Elsa, cuyos fríos poderes han dejado al reino de Arendelle en un invierno eterno. Elenco Personajes Principales * Kristen Bell como Anna * Idina Menzel como Elsa * Santino Fontana como Hans * Jonathan Groff como Kristoff * Josh Gad como Olaf * Alan Tudyk como Duque de Weselton * Paul Briggs como Marshmallow Personajes Secundarios * Ciarán Hinds como Gran Pabbie * Chris Williams como Oaken * Maia Wilson como Bulda * Maurice LaMarche como El Rey de Arendelle * Jennifer Lee como La Reina de Arendelle * Jack Whitehall como Gothi * Stephen J. Anderson como Kai * Eddie McClurg como Gerda * Robert López como Obispo de Arendelle Producción Walt Disney Animation Studios ha estado trabajando en la adaptación de "La Reina de las Nieves", más recientemente, después de haber sido rechazado a finales de 2002. Sin embargo, en marzo de 2010 Disney renovó y puso en producción el proyecto. En junio de 2010, Disney anunció que la película fue puesto a la obra. En diciembre de 2011, Disney anuncia un nuevo título para la película, Frozen, y una fecha de lanzamiento, 27 de noviembre de 2013. Un mes más tarde, se confirmó que la película va a ser una película de animación en 3D, CGI. El 5 de marzo de 2012, el autor Eric Eisenburg informó los detalles originales sobre Frozen:. "La historia está basada en el cuento de hadas de Hans Christian Andersen y se trata de una reina malvada que secuestra a un niño llamado Kai. Después de su desaparición, una joven llamada Gerda va a una aventura para salvarlo". La película está co-dirigida por Chris Buck, quien previamente co-dirigió Tarzan de 1999, más tarde, se confirma a Jennifer Lee, anterior co-guionista de Wreck-It Ralph, también co-directora junto a Buck, quien también escribe el guión de la misma. Al igual que muchas de las películas de animación de Disney de los últimos años, el proyecto está siendo supervisado por el jefe de Pixar, John Lasseter y el productor Peter Del Vecho y se realizará utilizando equipo de animación generada. Originalmente, la película iba a ser en animación clásica o también conocida como animación a mano, pero cuando John Lasseter (el que decide qué técnica puede ser útil para visualizar el proyecto de animación) leyó el guión, pensó y decidió que el estilo de la adaptación sería increíble usando la misma técnica en 3D, técnica elegida y usada en Tangled. Éste es el primer largometraje del estudio en ser dirigido por una mujer, pero la segunda película animada de Walt Disney Pictures en tener una mujer en el mando, después de Brave, de Pixar. Fue a principios del 2013, que se anunció que Christophe Beck estaría a cargo de la banda sonora, haciendo pensar a muchos que Robert López y Kristen Anderson López fueron reemplazados a última hora. Pero más tarde, fue explicado que no fueron reemplazados, Robert y Kristen estarían a cargo de las canciones con música y letras, y Beck estaría encargado de la banda sonora (música de fondo que da vida a las escenas). Desarrollo Orígenes En 1943, Walt Disney y Samuel Goldwyn consideraron la posibilidad de colaborar en la producción de una película biográfica del autor y poeta Hans Christian Andersen, en el que el estudio de Goldwyn filmaría las secuencias en acción real de la vida de Andersen y Disney crearía las secuencias animadas. Las secuencias animadas mostrarían diversos trabajos de Andersen, como La sirenita, La pequeña cerillera, La Reina de las Nieves, Pulgarcita, El patito feo, Las zapatillas rojas y El traje nuevo del emperador. Walt y sus animadores tuvieron grandes problemas con La Reina de las Nieves, ya que no encontraban una manera para adaptar el personaje de la Reina de las Nieves a audiencias modernas. Incluso en la década de 1940, el departamento de animación de Disney observó un gran potencial en el material de origen, pero el personaje de la Reina de las Nieves demostró ser muy problemático. Este, además de otros factores, llevaron a la cancelación del proyecto entre Disney y Goldwyn. Goldwyn decidió producir su propia versión en 1952 con el nombre de Hans Christian Andersen, Todos los cuentos de Andersen fueron, en cambio, narrados usando música y ballet, y usando imágenes en acción real como el resto de la película. En Disney, La Reina de las Nieves y otros proyectos relacionados a los cuentos de Andersen (incluyendo La Sirenita al inicio), fueron archivados. Revitalización El 22 de diciembre de 2011, después del éxito de Tangled, Disney anunció un nuevo título para el filme, Frozen, con una fecha de estreno el 27 de noviembre del 2013, y un equipo diferente al del intento anterior. Un mes después, se confirmó que la película usaría animación por ordenador en estereoscópica 3D, en vez de la animación a mano antes propuesta. El 5 de marzo de 2012, se anunció que Chris Buck dirigiría la película, con John Lasseter y Peter Del Vecho en la producción. Música La banda sonora de Frozen fue nominada en dos categorías - Mejor Compilación banda sonora de Medios Visuales y Mejor banda sonora de puntuación para medios visuales (con créditos va a Christophe Beck como compositor) - ganó el primero; la canción "Let It Go", ganó el premio a la mejor canción escrita para medios visuales , con créditos va a Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert López como compositores y Idina Menzel como intérprete Entre las canciones originales escritas para Frozen se encuentran: * Frozen Heart * Do You Want to Build a Snowman? * For the First Time in Forever * Love Is an Open Door * Let It Go * Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People * In Summer * For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) * Fixer Upper Además de contar una versión pop diferente para varios paises de Let It Go Secuelas En 2015 se estrenó el cortometraje Frozen Fever. En el cortometraje se celebra el cumpleaños de Anna, y Elsa planea organizarle una gran celebración. También se ha confirmado la producción de un segundo largometraje desarrollado por Walt Disney Animation Studios, actualmente sin fecha de estreno confirmada. Controversias 'Violación de marca' A finales de diciembre de 2013, The Walt Disney Company presentó una demanda por violación de marca registrada en una corte federal de California buscando una orden judicial contra la distribución continua de la película francesa The Legend of Sarila producida por 10th Ave Productions, que se había retitulada como Frozen Land. Disney alegó que tres semanas antes de la liberación de Frozen, cuando ya estaba en su cuarta semana de libertad The Legend of Sarila, había obtenido "ingresos mínimos de taquilla y no había recibido ninguna atención significativa"; pero luego para aprovecharse del éxito de Frozen, "fue rediseñado el embalaje, logotipo y otros materiales de promoción de su nueva y deliberadamente engañosa película renombrada para imitar los utilizados por Disney para Frozen, productos y mercancias relacionados". A pesar de que los títulos de las películas no pueden ser marcas registradas por la ley, Disney había citado una serie de similitudes entre la nueva fase del logotipo de Frozen Land y la versión original de Disney. A finales de enero de 2014, se logró cerrar el caso; Se declaró que la distribución y promoción de The Legend of Sarila así como sus mercancías relacionadas debían utilizar su título original, y quedaba completamente prohibido utilizar las marcas comerciales, logotipos u otros diseños que pueda confundirse con la película animada de Disney. También se le obligó a 10th Ave Productions pagar una indemización a Disney de $ 100.000 antes del 27 de de enero de 2014 y el "hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles" para eliminar las copias de Frozen Land de tiendas y distribuidores en línea antes de 3 de marzo de 2014. 'Comentario malinterpretado' Acusaciones de sexismo se produjeron después de una declaración por Lino DiSalvo, la cabeza de la película de animación, que dijo en una entrevista a Jenna Busch: "Históricamente hablando, la animación de personajes femeninos es muy, muy difícil, porque tienen que ir a través de estas gama de emociones, pero manteniendo la belleza." sin embargo, un portavoz de Disney afirmó que la cita de DiSalvo fue ampliamente malinterpretado, afirmando que estaba "describiendo algunos aspectos técnicos de la animación por ordenador y no hacer una observación general en la animación de las mujeres que en los varones u otros caracteres." La directora Jennifer Lee también dijo que las palabras de DiSalvo fueron imprudentemente tomadas fuera de contexto, y que él estaba hablando en términos muy técnicos acerca de la animación CG. En una entrevista realizada en agosto de 2014, DiSalvo volvió a insistir en lo que había estado tratando de explicar fue sacado totalmente de su contexto - la dificultad de convertir cualquier tipo de personaje animado de una serie de bocetos en una emoción 2D del modelo de hoja en un modelo de carácter propiamente aparejado 3D: "traducir ese rango emocional en un personaje generado por ordenador y que se vea bien es una de las partes más difíciles del proceso. ya sea Hombre. Mujer. muñeco de nieve. Animal." y añadió:"lo realmente triste es que la gente tomó un título pegadizo y que sólo se repobló por todas partes. la gente no volver a mí para comentarios y lo triste es que esa es la forma en que el internet funciona. Ellos no quieren la verdad ". 'LGBT percibido' Varios espectadores fuera de la industria del cine, como evangélicos pastores y comentaristas, argumentaron que Frozen promueve la normalización de la homosexualidad, mientras que otros creen que el personaje principal, Elsa, representa una imagen positiva de LGBT la juventud, la visualización de la película y la canción "Let It Go" como una metáfora de la salida. Estas afirmaciones fueron recibidos con reacciones mixtas de ambos públicos y la comunidad LGBT. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de las percepciones de una matiz homosexual en la película, la directora Jennifer Lee dijo: "sabemos lo que hicimos. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento como una vez que la mano sobre la película, que pertenece al mundo, por lo que no nos gusta decir nada, y dejar que el ventiladores hablar. Creo que depende de ellos." también mencionó que las películas de Disney fueron realizados en diferentes épocas y todos fueron celebrados por diferentes razones, pero una película de 2013 tendrían un "punto de vista del 2013 ''" Al conocer la noticia de la realización para una secuela de Frozen, varios grupos de apoyo al LGBT iniciaron una petición viral por redes sociales llamada #GiveElsaAGirlfriend, Esta petición generó opiniones mixtas y peticiones en contra de la iniciativa. Premios *Academy Awards Oscar 2014, **Mejor Película de Animación **Mejor canción original *''Golden Globe Awards, Mejor película animada *African-American Film Critics Association, Mejor Película de Animación *Alliance of Women Film Journalists, Best Animated Female (Ana) *American Cinema Editors, Mejor Película Editada animada *Annie Awards **Mejor Película de Animación **Directivo en una Función de producción de animación **música en una Función de producción de animación **Actuación de voz en una producción animada de funciones (Olaf) *Austin Film Critics Association, Mejor Película de Animación *Boston Online Film Critics Association, Mejor Película de Animación (junto con The Wind Rises) *Boston Society of Film Critics, Mejor película de animación (Sub campeón) *British Academy Film Awards BAFTA, Mejor película de animación *Cinema Audio Society Awards, Logro Sobresaliente en mezcla de sonido para Animación *Critics' Choice Movie Awards **Mejor Película de Animación **Mejor canción original *Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association, Mejor Película de Animación *Denver Film Critics Society **Mejor Película de Animación **Mejor canción original *Dubai International Film Festival, Emirates NBD People's Choice Award *Florida Film Critics Circle, Mejor Película de Animación *Georgia Film Critics Association, Mejor Película de Animación *Visual Effects Society Awards **Animación Sobresaliente en una Película de Animación Motion Picture **Destacado personaje animado en una película de animación Motion Picture **Sobresaliente Creado de Medio Ambiente en una película de animación Motion Picture (palacio de hielo) **FX excepcional y Animación Simulación de una película de animación Motion Picture (ventisca de Elsa) Curiosidades * Basada libremente en el cuento danés Dronningen af Sne (La Reina de las Nieves) de Hans Christian Andersen. * ha sido una de las películas Disney que más años ha tardado en realizarse (más de una década). Empezó desde 1937, donde Walt Disney planeaba adaptarla, pero al ser un cuento tan oscuro se canceló. En 1990 tomaron de nuevo el proyecto, pero por la misma razón fue cancelada en 2002. *En 2008 John Lasseter convenció a Chris Buck (director de Tarzan) de que regresara a Disney y revivieron el proyecto, pero en 2010, el proyecto se puso en pausa, ya que no lograban encontrar la manera adecuada de hacer a la Reina de las Nieves (El personaje en que se basa Elsa). El 22 de Diciembre de 2011, se confirmó que el proyecto estaba en marcha gracias al éxito de Enredados. * Se ha convertido en la película de animación más taquillera de la historia. También es la película animada con más ingresos de la historia. * Es la primera película de animación de Walt Disney Animation Studios en ganar un Oscar a la "Mejor Película de Animación". *''Frozen'' se convirtió en la segunda película de animación en llegar a los $1 mil billones recaudados en taquilla en todo el mundo, siendo el primero la película de Disney/Pixar Toy Story 3 . * Junto a la película, se estrenará un cortometraje llamado "Mickey Mouse: Get a Horse!" el cual jamás fue estrenado y contiene la mismísima voz de Walt Disney como el ratón Mickey (Aunque al principio se pensó que se trataba de un cortometraje perdido, no es así, y se puede decir que lo único auténtico del corto serán las voces del reparto. Asimismo, el corto ha sido realizado por actuales animadores 2D de Walt Disney Animation Studios en blanco y negro con el objetivo de lograr la apariencia de los cortos propios de 1928). * Los nombres de cuatro de los personajes principales se inspiraron en nombre de Hans Christian Andersen; Hans, Kristoff, Anna y Sven. Hans por Hans, Kristoff por Christian, Anna por Anderson y Sven por Andersen *El nombre de Olaf es una pista del propósito de su personaje como alivio cómico. Se puede interpretar en el sentido de "oh laugh". *Para crear al personaje de Kristoff, los productores se inspiraron en los Sami, el pueblo indígena autóctono del norte de Noruega. *El nombre original de Sven era “Thor”. *Los animadores trajeron al estudio un reno de verdad para usarlo como inspiración para el personaje de Sven. * Los guantes se utilizan como importante simbolismo largo de la película, pero más notablemente con los personajes, Elsa y Hans; ambos personajes llevan guantes al tratar de ocultar su verdadera identidad, y sus verdaderas identidades se revelan cuando los personajes se quitan sus guantes (y Hans se remonta a ocultar su verdadero ser cuando se pone los guantes de nuevo). * Cortar hielo, como se ve al principio de la película, era una profesión real en el pasado. * La primera vez que una princesa Disney ha realizado un dúo con un villano fue cuando Anna canta “La puerta es el amor” con el Príncipe Hans. * La directora Jennifer Lee es la primera mujer en dirigir una película animada de Disney. * Frozen es la segunda película de Disney basada en un cuento de hadas que no es nombrado como el título original. Enredados fue la primera. * Más de 24 minutos de la película está dedicada a las secuencias musicales. * La canción “Let it Go” (“Libre Soy”) fue escrita en un día. * En un principio, se suponía que Elsa iba a ser una villana. * Analizando el tiempo de la película se puede deducir que Arendelle quedó cubierto de nieve durante unos tres días aproximadamente. * Un juego de ajedrez se ve en el fondo cuando Hans está explicando su plan para Anna y extinción de las fuentes de calor en la habitación, que simboliza su explotación de ella como un "peón" en sus planes. Posteriormente, una pieza reina blanca cae cuando el viento irrumpe a través de la ventana durante la tormenta de nieve, que simboliza el plan de Hans de asesinar a Elsa en ese momento. * Se necesitaron de 50 animadores diferentes para animar la escena de la construcción del palacio de hielo. * El equipo de animación usó 312 bosquejos de los personajes para la película. Eso es más que en cualquier otra película de Disney. * Los productores de la película contrataron al estilista de celebridades Danilo para que los asesorara en el diseño del cabello de Elsa. * Los animadores tuvieron que desarrollar un programa llamado Tonic solo para hacer la animación del cabello de Elsa. Debido a que tenía una trenza, Elsa tiene 420,000 hebras de cabello en imágenes generadas por computadora, eso significa que tiene 15 veces más hebras que Rapunzel. * El equipo de animación creó un programa generador de copos de nieve para diseñar 2,000 formas diferentes de copos para usarlos para la película. * Puede que Oaken, el comerciante, tenga una pareja gay. ya que en la escena en que muestra a su familia aparece otro hombre en un sauna con sus cuatro hijos. Cuando le preguntaron a Disney si habían previsto que Oaken fuera gay, no confirmaron su orientación sexual, pero dijeron que sabían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. * Hay una nota al final de los créditos que dice que Los puntos de vista y opiniones de Kristoff en la película de que todos los hombres se sacan sus propios mocos y se los comen no necesariamente refleja la opinión de Disney. * Los nombres colocados en listas sobre la declaración de responsabilidad de Kristoff son los nombres de aquellos bebés de los miembros del equipo que nacieron durante la producción (34 en total). * El turismo en Noruega se ha incrementado drásticamente desde que la película se estrenó. Las búsquedas de vuelos hacia Noruega también han incrementado en un 153%. * dos bomberos en Boston le cantaron “Let It Go” (“Libre soy”) a una niña atrapada en un ascensor con el fin de calmarla y poder rescatarla. * En un cine en Florida, se proyectó accidentalmente un clip porno de dos minutos durante una presentación de la película. Cameos * Rapunzel y Flynn Rider de Tangled aparecen cuando Anna sale del castillo durante la canción For the First Time in Forever. * El príncipe Naveen y Tiana de The Princess and the Frog' aparecen entre la multitud que Elsa ve desde su balcón durante la canción For the First Time in Forever '. * Cuando Anna baja al salón donde se está preparando el baile de coronación Los arreglos de chocolates puede rinden homenaje al mundo de Sugar Rush de Wreck It Ralph. * Cuando Anna coge los productos de invierno en la tienda de Oaken, se ve una pequeña figura de Mickey Mouse en una estantería. * Una de las pinturas en la galería se basa en la pintura "El columpio", por el artista rococó francés Jean-Honoré Fragonard, que se utilizó como inspiración para el estilo visual de Enredados. * Durante la canción de Olaf, su danza con cuatro gaviotas es un guiño a la danza de Bert con cuatro pingüinos de Mary Poppins (1964). * En una escena de Zootopia donde se muestran películas pirata, se puede observar una película alusiva a la próxima secuela de Frozen, Frozen 2. * También en Zootopia se puede ver a una niña elefante luciendo vestido similar al vestido invernal de Anna en Tundratown. * La escena de la playa de la canción “verano” hace referencia al emblemático anuncio del protector solar de la marca Coppertone. * Hay tres referencias de “Arrested Development” en la película: ** The Chicken Dance ** Los sandwiches ** la expresión del Duque de Weselton "Ella es un mounstro!" * Dos de los sirvientes se llaman Kai y Gerda, un guiño al cuento original. * En Big Hero 6, Hans hace dos cameos, uno como una estatua que es destruida por Baymax y otro en un cartel de "Se Busca" en la estación de policía. Frozen cuenta con varios Guiños de la sirenita':''' *Mientras que la pequeña sirena comienza con una vista desde el cielo y luego desciende en el agua, congelada comienza con una vista desde debajo del agua y luego asciende hacia el cielo. *Ambas películas comienzan con una pizca de historia de fondo y/o presagio entregado por los hombres en el trabajo. En la sirena, los marineros cantan de Triton y Ursula en "Fathoms Below". En Frozen, los comerciantes de hielo dan un presagio más vago en "Frozen Heart" sobre Elsa. *Tanto Ariel y Elsa se ven obligados a guardar secretos profundos encerrados incluso de sus propios hermanos. Una vez que estos secretos son revelados, ambos son recibidos con un rechazo destructivo, huyen de sus hogares, y hacer algo imprudente que implica magia peligrosa. En ambos casos, el personaje puede en este momento ser redimido solamente por el amor, sin embargo, en el caso de Elsa la magia viene de dentro. *Tanto Ariel como Ana disfrutan de la compañía de un compañero tonto que tiene poca comprensión del mundo. Scuttle es una criatura natural, mientras que Olaf es un ser mágico, pero ambos dan su esperanza heroína de supervivencia en el último momento. *La canción " Kiss the Girl " de la sirenita y "Fixer Upper" en Frozen son similares contextualmente. En ambos casos, las criaturas que cantan (en La Sirenita, los animales; en Frozen, los trolls) tratan de aproximar a la pareja romántica (Ariel y Eric; Anna y Kristoff). Al final de los dos números, el clima se corta por alguna razón (Ariel y Eric se caen de su barco; Anna recae por la congelación). *Tanto Ariel y Anna tienen una fecha límite para romper un hechizo a través del verdadero amor. Mientras Ariel necesita obtener un beso de amor verdadero del príncipe Eric para convertirse en humana para siempre, Anna busca Hans para curar la congelación de su corazón accidental causado por Elsa. En ambos casos, el hechizo tiene graves consecuencias, y no se rompe en la forma en que los personajes imaginaron. Frozen también cuenta con similitudes con ''El Rey León: *Curiosamente, ambas películas son reclamados como la mejor película de animación de Disney, en lugar El Rey León fue el primero, y Frozen fue la segunda. Además, son las películas quinto de su época (Disney Renaissance y Disney Revival). *Tanto Elsa y Simba son el heredero de su reino, y ambos perdieron a sus padres cuando éran jóvenes (los padres de Elsa debido a un accidente y el padre de Simba matado por su tío Scar ). *Ambos personajes también se escapan de su casa después de trágicos incidentes de sus familias, y después de que los personajes se van, sus reinos decaen y son gobernados por villanos (Hans y SCAR). *Después de huir, los personajes también cantar una canción sobre dejar ir de las preocupaciones anteriores ( "Hakuna Matata" y "Let It Go"). *Ambos tienen un personaje que les anima a volver a casa (en El Rey León , Nala, en Frozen, Anna). *Ambos personajes finalmente regresan de nuevo a su reino y viven felices para siempre. Galeria frozen_ver8_xlg.jpg Frozen-una-aventura-congelada-Pelicula-completa.jpg frozen_ver7_xlg.jpg Frozen-Japanese-Movie-Poster.jpg Frozen.png frozen_ver3_xlg.jpg frozen_ver2.jpg frozen_ver6_xlg.jpg frozen_ver4.jpg frozen_ver11.jpg frozen_ver12.jpg frozen_ver14.jpg frozen_xlg.jpg disney-frozen-teaser-poster-large.jpg Videografía thumb|left|200 px thumb|center|200 px thumb|left|200 px thumb|center|200 px thumb|left|200 pxthumb|center|200 px Enlaces ar:ملكة الثلج da:Frost de:Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren en:Frozen fi:Frozen – huurteinen seikkailu fr:La Reine des Neiges he:לשבור את הקרח (סרט, 2013) hr:Snježno kraljevstvo id:Frozen it:Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio ja:アナと雪の女王 nl:Frozen pl:Kraina lodu pt:Frozen: O Reino do Gelo pt-br:Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante ro:Regatul de gheață ru:Холодное сердце (мультфильм) sv:Frost tr:Karlar Ülkesi zh:冰雪奇緣（2013年） Categoría:Frozen Categoría:Películas Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar Categoría:Disney Revival